Gotta Get Me Some
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: KibaSasu AU It wasn't as if he were going for his best friend's ex, just her best friend. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Kiba sure didn't think so, after all Sasuke was hot and willing. But how will Sasuke feel about it the morning after?


**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I almost made this NaruSasu but I figured that there aren't enough KibaSasu stories**

**Just remember if Sasuke seems a little out of character at times, I love a slutty and drunk Sasuke **

**Based off of the song by Nickelback…also a little inspired by the song Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

**Gotta Get Me Some**

Kiba and Naruto sat at the bar and the blond was drinking heavily. He was continually talking about his ex-girlfriend Sakura. His moods seemed to change every few minutes and it was starting to get annoying. One moment he'd go from angry about their break up to almost crying about it but Kiba continued to be a good friend and listen. His attention changed once his eyes landed on the person at the other end of the bar: Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was Sakura's best friend, but luckily he was there alone that night. Many people, both guys and girls, were walking up to him and offering to buy him drinks and propositioning him. Kiba wasn't sure why the girls even tried; it was well known that Sasuke was gay. The thought of the dark haired man denying all of them made Kiba smile. He'd been attracted to the man ever since was introduced to him by Naruto's annoying ex-girlfriend. It was the one reason that Kiba was actually happy that Naruto dated the pink haired girl.

His eyes started to scan over Sasuke's body, taking in just how perfect he was. He thought it should be illegal for someone to be so attractive. When Sasuke glanced over at him and caught him staring he got a little embarrassed. However, when the dark haired man gave him a sexy smirk combined with what could only be described as bedroom eyes Kiba felt much more confident. He had started to get the feeling that the crush wasn't entirely one-sided.

Kiba's attention was pulled away from the dark haired man when Naruto yelled, "Kiba, are you even listening to me?" The blond was frustrated, knowing that something, or someone, had taken his attention away. He needed the brunet to listen and he obviously wasn't. "Who are you even staring at?" he asked and Kiba quickly glanced back over at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes followed where Kiba had just been looking and huffed, "You trader!"

"What?" Kiba asked, not seeing the problem with him liking Sasuke. It wasn't as if his friend liked him; that was for sure. The two fought more times then he could remember, mostly because Sakura had a tendency to _always _bring Sasuke along and sometimes ignore Naruto while talking to Sasuke. Kiba knew that the guy could be a jerk, but he didn't really see a reason for Naruto to hate the guy.

"You can't like him," the blond replied harshly. "He's Sakura's best friend," he added as his reasoning why. "If you date him then I'll always see her," he continued to argue. Kiba had stopped listening when he felt Sasuke's dark eyes on him once again. "Where are you going?" he called after the brunet as Kiba got up and started to walk toward Sasuke.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked as he sat next to Sasuke. He didn't reply but rather signaled the bartender over, giving him the answer to the question. Kiba gave his drink order before asking Sasuke what he wanted.

"I can order for myself," he told the brunet before giving his order. It surprised Kiba when he ordered a strong drink. He had expected him to order something like wine; it was a more sophisticated drink. "Why are you looking at me like that?" the dark haired man asked, seeing the surprised look on the other man's face.

"Nothing, you're just full of surprises," he shrugged. He never thought of Sasuke as a drinker, but as the drinks kept coming it was obvious that he could handle alcohol. Naruto had joined them, though found himself bored as the two men talked, or more flirted.

"Come on Inuzuka," the drunken Uchiha said as he shrugged off his jacket, revealing a very form-fitting outfit. He had thought that the man was hot before, the outfit just made him downright sexy. He was soon being pulled to the dance floor by the young Uchiha, which surprised him. Kiba never thought of Sasuke as a dancer since he was rarely seen dancing.

As the up beat tune played through the club he found that Sasuke was a very good dancer. He moved his hips very seductively, which would give anyone the wrong idea of his intentions, but Kiba had a feeling that was on purpose. Their hips moved together perfectly and he could feel Sasuke's perfect ass grinding against him. He could feel himself getting turned on by their position as his hands found their way to Sasuke's chest. The dark haired man didn't stop his hands as they explored, in fact his actions only encouraged him. It was like sex on a dance floor.

"You going to be able to hold out," Sasuke asked huskily as he turned so that he was facing the brunet. His hands were teasing Kiba as they moved down his chest and his lips were incredibly close to Kiba's. If the brunet were to move just a little closer his lips would instantly meet Sasuke's.

"You're a tease Uchiha," Kiba told him, the lust evident in his eyes. He leaned closer and passionately kissed the other man, grabbing his butt in the process. When the dark haired man let out a growl it only made him want to do it again. "Let's go back to my place," Kiba suggested when they parted. He slightly wondered if it would be taking advantage of Sasuke since he was drunk and Kiba wasn't, but as Sasuke started to kiss down his neck he decided that he didn't care.

Sasuke kiss just below his ear before sexily saying, "Lead the way." Kiba grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked him back toward the bar so he could grab his jacket. He could feel Sasuke teasing him the whole way there and he decided that they needed to walk faster so he pulled the pale man quickly toward Naruto.

As Sasuke grabbed his jacket, Kiba told the blond, "You're going to have to find your own way home." Naruto looked like he was going to kill him, but he didn't care. He could feel Sasuke getting impatient so he quickly started toward the club's exit. "Sorry man," he called back to Naruto, though they both knew that he wasn't really sorry.

Sasuke had made it difficult to concentrate the entire way to his place. Multiple times Kiba considered pulling him over and just taking him in the back of his car. "Stop it," he had to tell Sasuke a few times when the man started to tease him, but his actions never stopped for very long.

"Think of it as an incentive to drive faster," he smoothly answered. Kiba wanted to moan at all of the implications that sentence held. "Don't you think?" he whispered in his ear and all Kiba could do was nod.

Kiba wasn't even sure if he'd locked his car and he wasn't sure that he really cared. When they got into the house he pushed Sasuke against the closest wall and kissed him passionately. Sasuke moaned at the way Kiba took control. "Damn tease," Kiba mumbled as they quickly discarded their clothes.

"Bedroom, now," Sasuke ordered after wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist. The brunet didn't argue but instead carried the pale man toward the bedroom. He paused for a moment to admire how beautiful Sasuke truly was, but all this thoughts were out the window when Sasuke pulled him back into a kiss.

The next morning Kiba woke up and found himself completely naked with an equally naked Sasuke laid on top of him. All he could think was, _'Thank god it wasn't a dream.'_ He carefully got out of his bed, trying not to wake the other man. He needed coffee, very strong coffee. The brunet pulled on a pair of clean boxers and quietly made his way toward the kitchen. _'I just hope he doesn't kill me,'_ he thought, knowing that Sasuke was more than capable. If the dark haired man thought that Kiba had taken advantage of him, he was sure that he'd be dead.

Kiba was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sasuke walk into the kitchen. Before he could take a drink of his coffee a pale hand took it from him and mumbled, "Thanks." Kiba was going to complain, but when he looked up he saw Sasuke in one of his shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, both of which were a little too big for him. "You got any aspirin?" he asked, still a little groggy.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Kiba asked carefully, slightly shocked. He thought for sure that Sasuke was going to think he took advantage of him.

"Sure I will," he smirked when he saw the look on Kiba's face. "If you don't make me breakfast," he added, allowing the brunet to calm down. Kiba started to get the things out for breakfast and Sasuke just sat at his table staring at him. After a few moments of silence between them the dark haired man spoke up again, "If you didn't think that I was a willing participant then why'd you have sex with me?"

"It wasn't that I didn't think you were willing," Kiba quickly answered. "I just thought you were drunk and that maybe I took advantage of you," he explained, feeling much less secure about himself than he had the night before.

"Insecurity isn't attractive," Sasuke, told him, surprising the brunet. "I'm going back to bed, let me know when you've got breakfast made," he said as he stood up. "Oh and make sure Kiba from last night is back when you're done. If I wanted a girl then I'd date one," he added as he started walking back toward Kiba's room.

"Will do," he responded, more to himself than Sasuke. He smiled at the way Sasuke was acting, knowing that perhaps it wouldn't just be a one-night stand. _'I'll show him I'm a man,'_ he thought as he finished making breakfast. Sasuke was definitely full of surprises and he couldn't wait to see all of them.

**The End.**

**This just kind of wrote itself…it's probably not very good but I needed to get the idea out of my mind before I could write the next chapter to Life Starts Now…I kept trying but my mind would continually come back to this…**

**Let me know what you think…**


End file.
